Mei Yasumura
''Mei Yasamurais Isao "Misuzu" Sonoda's daughter, who hates her father for being a crossdresser, as it was the reason for her parents' divorce. Misuzu then managed to get the Fujiokas to keep an eye on her for a while when she runs away from him. During her stay at the Fujioka's, Haruhi secretly prepares recipes for her with Misuzu's cooking, such as jam and demiglace sauce. Fortunately after some work by the Host Club, Mei managed to reconcile with Misuzu. She adores creating her own fashions and loves seeing her clothes on other girls. ''Yasumura is the surname of her stepfather (during the divorce, Mei's custody was awarded to her mother). She developed a crush on Tamaki Suoh, who secretly worked a part-time job in an attempt to reunite Mei and her father, and enlisted Haruhi's (reluctant) help on the matter. Later on, she had suspected that Tamaki might be in love with Haruhi (and vice versa). She is in fact the first person to notice Haruhi's feelings for Tamaki as she sees her speaking of him in a fond way, but gets interrupted as she's about to ask her. Befriending Haruhi, later she gives Haruhi love advice. She is the only non-Host Club member to appear on any volume cover in the manga series. Relationships Haruhi Fujioka As they become better friends, Mei provides Haruhi with love advice, using a girls' magazine to help Haruhi understand her relationship with Tamaki; her assistance gives Tamaki an advantage over Hikaru in confessing his feelings to Haruhi. Tamaki Suoh From the moment she saw Tamaki, Mei developed a crush on him and enlisted Haruhi's reluctant help to attract his attention. Later, she suspects that Tamaki might be in love with Haruhi and vice versa, and she is the first to notice Haruhi's feelings towards Tamaki. Ritsu Kasanoda In the volume 18 extras, Mei is shown at the beginning of her romantic relationship with Ritsu Kasanoda, informing him that Haruhi is pregnant, and commanding him to knit something for the baby. A special chapter released in July 2011 in Lala revealed how she met Kasanoda: when she is a first-year fashion student at a women's college, the twins send Kasanoda to Mei as a replacement model for her fashion show (they were originally the ones who were going to model). She eventually becomes friends with him, even encouraging him at one point to make a move on Haruhi (whom she knows he still has a crush on) while Tamaki is in the United States by showing her his carpentry skills; her reason for doing so is that he should learn to be confident in himself and what he does. It is the fact that she needs him and needs his help, however, that eventually appeals to him the most, although no romantic relationship is formed at the time. It is implied that it takes a few years for them to finally date, since their occupations (Mei is a rising designer, Kasanoda a florist), rather than their student statuses, are listed in the volume 18 extra about their futures. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters